The invention relates to a display device comprising a cathode ray tube having an electron gun, a display window and a deflection coil system for deflecting one or more electron beams across the display window in a field deflection direction and a line deflection direction, and comprising compensation means for compensating the stray field of the deflection coil system.
Such a display device is known from United Kingdom Patent Specification 2 217 959.
Such display devices axe used in, inter alia, television receivers and computer monitors.
In such display devices, one or more electron beams axe deflected, in operation, by a deflection coil system. To this end, the deflection coil system generates, in operation, an electromagnetic deflection field. In operation, however, the deflection coil system also generates electromagnetic stray fields. Such stray fields can adversely affect the picture display in closely spaced display devices. The strength of the stray fields can be reduced by providing the display device with compensation means for generating electromagnetic fields which, at some distance from the display device, are in opposition to and of approximately equal strength as the stray field. It is an object of the invention to provide a display device in which the above negative interference can be reduced in a simple and effective manner.